


Imaginary Lover

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Eating, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Makeup, Multi, Panty Kink, Post-Purgatory, Shaving, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His legs are still damp, so he applies the shaving cream, but as he is, someone walks into the bathroom. He didn’t even hear Benny and Dean come in, but there his brother is staring at him like he’s a ghost out of a horrible nineteen eighties film.           <br/>“Dean, I --”        <br/>“Sammy,” he breathes, and Sam tenses. “You look beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

After trying out bondage, Sam’s made a list of kinks he wants to try out. Some of them are in the ‘NO’ column, but most of them are in the ‘FUCK YES’ column.

One of the kinks in the ‘MAYBE’ category is feminization. Obviously panties are a yes, but makeup and shaving? That’s something he desperately wants to try, but he’s not sure Dean or Benny are into it.

He hides the shaving cream and bag of makeup under the sink in the bathroom, under his basket of things. He knows neither of his Doms would go under there unless they really needed some fancy organic soap, but it’s a possibility he stresses over all hours of the day.

Benny and Dean leave town for a little bit to pick up things for a spell they’re going to need for a hunt he’s helping out with next week, and he’s off work so he gets out everything he needs.

He goes to the bathroom. He takes a shower like usual, but he doesn’t towel off anything but his hair that he ties into a bun.

The first thing he’s going to do is makeup. That he can wash off if he decides he doesn’t like it after all, and the makeup remover is on stand by.

However, after applying eyeliner, he decides he may not be up to this like he thought he would be. He has to bring his laptop into the bathroom to watch videos on how to do it because his eyeliner is nothing compared to this person’s.

He tries again, this time with a little bit of tape to keep it in line, and it turns out alright, he thinks. He curls his lashes with a thing that almost pokes his eyes out, but they look amazing after he’s finished. He tries mascara, and it gets all over his face. He finishes the look with a bright red lipstick lined with lip-liner he messes up three separate times.

When he’s done he lets his hair down, and it takes his breath away. He looks amazing.

He moves onto the next thing.

His legs are still damp, so he applies the shaving cream, but as he is, someone walks into the bathroom.

He didn’t even hear Benny and Dean come in, but there his brother is staring at him like he’s a ghost out of a horrible nineteen eighties film.

“Dean, I --”

“Sammy,” he breathes, and Sam tenses. “You look beautiful.”

Benny rounds the corner, and he whistles lowly when he sees Sam, and his eyes widen comically.

“Holy . . . Sam?” He asks, and Sam stands a little straighter. “Do you need some help, sugar?” Benny asks quietly, gesturing to the shaving cream on his legs and the razor in his hand. He nods and holds it out for Benny to grab. Dean takes another one out of the package so he can shave the other leg.

“Sit on the edge of the tub,” Dean says, nodding towards it. His collar is fastened to his throat, and he relaxes into it, their touches.

Benny kisses his knee sweetly, the part that’s not covered in white, sweet smelling foam. They both sit on the floor in front of him, and Sam watches them clear tracks, and as the foam is wiped away by the blades, hairless skin is revealed to him.

They clean his calves, and then they move onto his thighs. His cock slowly hardens to curve up towards his stomach, and they plant kisses to it as they continue to rid his legs of hair.

They shave his balls carefully and without incident, thankfully, and then he’s wiped clean with a damp towel, and then a dry one.

They pet down his thighs, smooth, supple skin, and Sam shivers, his cock jerking to hit his belly.

Dean grabs a bottle of lube from the bedroom, and he fingers Sam while Benny sucks him off.

Sam's knuckles turn white as he grips the edge of the tub.

He comes so hard he sees stars, and mascara is no doubt making trails down his cheeks he'll have to clean before they continue.

They lick him clean, and then they look at him expectantly.

"Just give me a minute to get dressed up, and then I'll meet you in the bedroom."

They walk out after kissing him, and Dean hands him his cock cage to put back on.

That's fine. He's come already, now just needs his fill.

He slips the metal over his softening dick, and then he locks it.

He grabs the stockings out, and he slips them over his soft legs.

It sends a shiver down his spine at the new sensations, and if he weren't locked away, his cock would be hardening.

The panties are next, and they're the perfect shade of midnight blue, dark against his skin. When he looks in the mirror, he feels confident and sexy. The panties hug his hips just right, and his cock is accentuated. A little bow in the center of the waistband completes the look.

He redoes his lipstick, and then he makes his way into the bedroom, hips swaying and ass sticking out.

Benny groans when he catches sight of Sam, and that gets Dean's attention.

"Oh, baby boy, kneel right here." Benny puts a pillow on the ground for Sam to kneel on, and their cocks are immediately shoved in his face.

He kisses the flushed tips of their cocks, and it leaves a red imprint of his lips in an 'o' shape that makes his Doms groan.

He sucks Dean into his mouth first, taking him to the base, and then he pays special attention to the crown just how he likes.

Benny is different. He likes total control, so Sam lets him fuck his mouth as he pleases.

Dean manages to fit his cock into Sam's mouth alongside Benny's, and Sam chokes and gags around them, but he doesn't let the suction relent. His tongue licks and swivels around as best he can get it to.

He puts a hand on one of their thighs, and then he resumes sucking them off like it was what he was born to do.

He sucks on their balls and on the tips on their cocks, and then his mouth is filled with come that he drinks down greedily.

His throat works around them to get every last drop, and he looks up through his long eyelashes at them so they come harder.

Dean's knees buckle, and he only just catches himself by holding onto Benny's shoulders.

They both breathe hard for a long while, and then finally they're praising Sam and telling him how good he did and how pretty he is.

He wipes the lipstick from their bodies as it's been spread all over.

He moves to take off his panties, but Benny catches his hand.

"Leave 'em on." Sam does as he's told, and gets up into bed with his Doms.

They kiss him until he's too tired to move and then some.

"Our good boy. I think I'd like you to wear these more often," Dean says, thumbing along the line of the panties.

Sam shivers and nods.

"I agree."

"And I think I'd like for you to wear them to work tomorrow along with your collar."

The question of whether he's up to it or not hangs in the air, and he debates it for a moment.

"I'd like it, too, if maybe we could have a repeat of the bathroom fiasco."

Benny hums and pulls Sam and Dean in closer.

"That sounds perfect, mon cher. Get some sleep," Benny growls. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I'm taking prompts there if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
